


Convincing Nanny

by Animebookchic



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebookchic/pseuds/Animebookchic
Summary: Nanny is convinced that Allura MUST marry a 'proper' suitor. Coran has seen that another has eyes for her, but won't openly profess his feelings. Will he tell her or leave Arus all together so that he doesn't see her marry someone else? Will Nanny accept someone who isn't a prince to marry her charge to see her truly happy?





	1. Coran and Nanny

**Chapter 1: Coran and Nanny**

"You cannot be serious, Coran!" Nanny replies as she leans across the advisor's desk, her face flush with anger.

"I am quite serious, Hys," Coran replies nonchalantly. "He is perfectly suit-"

"He is practically barbarian!" she says seething.

Coran laughs aloud. "He is nothing of the sort, and you KNOW it." he replies. "He would walk through the gates of Hell itself to protect her, Hys. And he would die for her, for our people, without hesitation. He's more noble than many of the so-called princes you've had coming around this past year and a half. He has faced Lotor one on one to save her, knowing it very well could mean his death. He has never asked to be more than the pilot of black lion. And throwing out that he holds nothing of value as a commoner? Even Queen Ariana was once deemed as too far below the status of a future queen, or have you chosen to forget that part of their history? "

"I recall that she was not from here. She and Alfor met at university. She was not Alfor's parent's choice for the next queen initially. They saw her as simply the daughter of a wealthy commoner, not worthy of marrying their son and future King. Until Alfor saw what they refused to see in regards to Zarkon; and her father became one of those who helped create Voltron. Her father was bequeathed a title, so she was then permitted to marry him. The fact that they loved each other had nothing to do with it. It was convenient, yes, but it did not play into his parent's subsequent acceptance of her as his betrothed. Keith is nothing of the sort; nothing like Ariana's family. He has nothing to offer to better this world. The princes I've had coming about could at least offer financial security."

"Keith has already offered himself to this world. He and those boys are all willing to die for Allura and the people. That none of them have asked for more is surprising."

"He has asked for Allura," Hys points out.

"He has not," Coran replies firmly, with a shake of his head for emphasis. "He has done the opposite, actually. He has requested two pilots and to be transferred once they are trained."

Hys scoffs. "So why are we having this conversation?" she asks.

"Because Keith looks at Allura the same way King Alfor did Queen Ariana. It is rare to see that look. Alfor was willing to hand the throne to Pollux to be allowed to marry whom he wished. I could see Allura doing the same; offering it to her cousin Romelle, as she would not inherit the Pollux throne unless Bandor refuses it. Just to have the chance to marry for love."

"She wouldn't!" Nanny says obviously mortified at the thought. "Those on Pollux are as bad or worse than these pilots."

"I believe she would," he replies simply. "She looks at him the way he does her, yet neither one will act on their feelings, too afraid of messing up their friendship. But I'm not sure they can continue this charade between them much longer, the tension between them grows more taught by the hour."

"The people will revolt," she retorts as she plops down into the chair across from him, the solid wooden desk serving as a barrier between them.

Coran lets out an undignified snort. "I hardly think so. The people here owe their very existence to those same pilots that you've deemed 'barbarians'. I think they will rejoice that someone who they know will protect them and their future queen will be beside her, and not treat her as some would. Many see her as a warrior princess and should someone treat her as less than that, I could see a revolt for certain."

"And if they do revolt?" she counters.

"Then they will work together to prove everyone wrong," he stated simply. "The boy does not want power. Nor does he wish to hide her away as a possession, unlike so many who have attempted to court her. He has shown that he respects her as a fellow pilot and as his sovereign," he pauses to ponder the phrasing of his next words carefully. "Need I remind you that she granted all of them the same rights as any citizen born here? She could just as easily give them all titles of nobility. We lost so many of ours in the war. "

"I do not approve of this match, Coran. I will make my feelings known to her on the matter. I am her governess. As such, I have every right to say whom she can and cannot associate with."

"She is a legal adult who has not only seen her world destroyed and those she loved killed. But she has seen battle first hand. She is no longer a child who needs coddling. It took me this past year to see the woman she's become, she was even willing to marry Prince Lotor just for the chance to spare her people! I feel that proves her dedication to her people and that she has earned the right to choose, Hys. I'll be damned if I allow you to take that choice from her."

Nanny flinches at his choice of language and sits nearly motionless for some time, as she processes what he's has said to her. Looking around the room at the few worn tapestries that hang on the walls to either side, she finally takes a long slow breath and goes to the window behind his desk, her hands clasped in front of her. "She has become a strong, beautiful woman. And  _he_  has had a hand in forcing her to grow up and face some harsh realities. I know he would die for her," she begrudgingly concedes. "He nearly has a few times. But we know nothing of his history. How do we know that he won't change should they marry? That he is not looking to put himself in a position of power?" she asks.

"Because despite everything, he has shown himself to be loyal, fearless, caring, compassionate, and able to put her needs and those of the people above his own. To the point it is causing him physical pain. He is willing to leave Arus, just to force her to act as you feel she should; despite knowing that it would hold her back. He thought it was what she wanted," Coran replies. "I have talked him out of the transfer, for now at least. I do agree we need another pilot, or two. It would be best to train while we're not fighting for our lives day in and day out. But I do not feel he desires power. If he did, surely by now he would have made a play for it," he stated as he joined her at the window. "And I just don't see him doing that to her, or the people."

"That would also mean that the Princess would not need to fly," she mutters.

"Indeed. Though I doubt she will just give it up completely."

"Why not?" she asks as she turns to look at him where he stopped beside her in front of the large window.

"It makes her feel closer to her father, I think."

"I see," she replies quietly. "I suppose there's no swaying you from your decision?"

Coran gives a small shake of his head.

"I wish to talk to her. I want there to be rules set in place."

Coran stifles a smile and laugh, a slight nod, his only sign of agreement to her terms.

"I shall go and speak with her now. She should still be in her office," she says with a new determination as she stalks out of Coran's office, the door opening with a hiss, then swishes shut behind her.

Coran plops back down into his chair before he opens the bottom left drawer and pulls out a small bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. He carefully pours himself a glass, then places the bottle back and holds the glass up, the sunlight glistening off the amber coloured liquid. "To the future of Arus. May Allura prove she has the right to choose." he says aloud before he downing the shot, leaving the empty glass on his desk as he once again turns his focus to the papers on his desk.


	2. The Guys

**Chapter 2: The Guys**

"Has anyone seen Keith today?" Hunk asks as he heads into the rec room where Lance and Pidge are playing cards.

Pidge looks up as the big guy enters. "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I've got a nagging feeling in my gut. I wanted to see if he senses something off too," Hunk replies.

"It's called hunger," Lance retorts, causing Pidge to stifle a giggle. He then looks around the room to be sure they are alone and waves Hunk over. "Seriously though. I saw Coran say something to Keith yesterday, they both looked serious. Then after lunch, I saw Keith head to Coran's office. Haven't seen anyone else aside from normal guards since."

"Is Keith in trouble?" Hunk asks.

The other two shrug.

"Maybe he thinks Keith has the hots for the princess," Lance says in a teasing tone.

Hunk swings a nearby chair so that the back is against the table and plops into it, his knees to either side.

"I figure that has to be something like that. They both looked serious when Coran spoke to him," Lance says nonchalantly.

Pidge pulls out a small tablet from his pocket and starts tapping various things on the screen. "What the-?"

"What?" Both Lance and Hunk ask turning their attention to smallest group member.

"A transfer request?!"

"Transfer?" Lance asks.

"Who?" Hunk asks.

"Keith," Pidge replies in shock. "He put in for two new cadets to be trained. Prior to his departure"

"What?! When?! Why?!" Both Lance and Hunk practically shout at the teen.

"I don't know!" Pidge snaps back. "But I think that's what the meeting is about," he replies in a more normal tone.

"Who would lead us then?" Lance asks. "The Princess?"

"He's asking for two cadets. Most likely to replace two members. Him and the Princess, I would assume."

"I don't want some no-named cadet leading us!" Lance retorts.

"I think he'd train you, as you're the next highest ranking one among us," Pidge states matter-of-factly.

"Me?!" Lance says in disbelief.

"It makes the most sense," Hunk replies. "You have the second most experience as a pilot."

"I...I like being the right arm," Lance says quietly.

"I'd rather have you at the head than a newbie cadet," Pidge states.

Hunk nods his head in agreement.

"We should talk to Keith. We have the right to know why he wants to transfer out of here," Lance says standing up.

Pidge starts gathering the forgotten cards and places them back into their small box as Hunk stands up as well. Returning the cards to a spot in a drawer of a small table next to the couch, Pidge turns towards the door just as the other two do.

With a new determination, the three set off in search of their commander.


	3. Nanny and Allura

**Chapter 3: Nanny and Allura**

Nanny hits the chime to Allura's office door. Getting no reply, she hits it again. After no response, she hits a button and the door swishes open to reveal an empty office. "Princess?" she says hesitantly as she steps in fully and the door slides shut behind her. She walks over to the desk and sees that she was in the midst of reading over a bill regarding libraries and how to fund them. She sees where Allura has scribbles notes in the margins, a list of laws to be researched further and smiles, glad to see her efforts were not completely in vain. A movement out the window to the balcony, and catches a glimpse of the princess looking out over the lake, her hands on the rail. She goes towards the doors to speak to her when she realizes that she's not alone. Beside her is Keith, who goes between watching the princess and looking to where she's looking, obviously enraptured in whatever she's discussing with him. Nanny notes that he is close to her, his hand nearly touching hers, but yet, he is keeping a respectful distance away. Keith goes to speak to Allura when Nanny decides to make her presence known by opening the door.

Both turn at the sound and look uneasy as Nanny puts on a stern face and glances between them.

"What is this?" she asks sternly, pointedly looking at the nearness of their hands that remained on the railing.

"We were admiring the sunset over the lake, Nanny. Isn't it lovely?" Allura asks sweetly, trying to read her governess' expression.

"I see," Nanny says flatly. "Could you not admire it from inside your office?"

"The weather is so lovely I wanted to come outside and admire it. Keith is here. I am protected."

"I'm sure," Nanny responds, giving Keith a brief glance. "You should not be alone with a male, Your Highness. It is not proper."

Keith goes to speak when Nanny cuts him off.

"I need to discuss some things with the Princess," she says directly to him. "Privately," she adds in a dismissive tone.

"But Nanny-" Allura starts to protest when Keith places a hand on her arm.

"It's fine. We can talk later, Your Highness," Keith says formally. "I'll see you at dinner," he adds with a small bow as he takes his leave.

Allura watches him leave until her office door swishes closed before turning her attention to her governess, who was watching her closely.

"He is not worthy of you," Nanny says as she leads Allura back into her office and they both take a seat.

Allura's eyes glaze with rage before she reins it in. "You are entitled to your opinion, but you cannot stop me from making my own decisions, Nanny," she says with an edge to her tone.

"I can stop you from making a foolish mistake," the governess counters. "A princess marries for her people. Not for what she believes to be love."

"My parents married for love," she counters. "And why bring this up now? We were simply discussing bringing in backup pilots to train."

"Your parents are gone now," Nanny replies coldly, causing Allura to flinch. "I was tasked with teaching you proper protocols and how to behave as a proper lady. And you being alone with a single male is not proper, no matter what the reason."

"I can, when it is called fo-"

"You are a royal," Nanny interrupts. "The  _last_ royal in line for the throne. You must  _always_ act as a proper lady befitting your station."

Allura takes a breath to control the rage building at the rudeness of her governess "Is acting like a lady more important, or is securing the throne of Arus the endgame?" Allura counters. "How does behaving lady-like accomplish that?"

"The people must know that you can act on their behalf in a manner befitting your title. They should not see you continually acting as a child!"

"I have seen more death and destruction than most of the royals in this galaxy. My people are very much aware of this. They know I would give my life to spare them more suffering. If I sometimes act as less than a stuffy royal, I'm sure they will accept that. Accept me."

"Your subjects expect you to put them ahead of your selfish wants and desires, Allura. Your parents would forbid this match."

"There is no match, Nanny. He is simply my commanding officer discussing pilots!" Allura snaps obviously flustered. "Besides, my parents would welcome someone like Keith and be glad that I found someone who sees me as a person, rather than a possession or a breeding mare," Allura counters hotly. "You had your chance at finding me a proper suitor. And all of them were simply after a throne and someone to breed with. So I will choose my life partner. I have earned that right, no matter who I choose. I am a fully legal adult now and not subject to your demands any longer. You have fulfilled your duty, and I feel you have done it well. Trust me to make the right decision," Allura replies as she takes a breath to keep her composure. "You have a right to your opinion, Lady Hys. I will not deny that. But if you try and undermine me in this, I will transfer you out of my household," Allura says, her voice breaking as she finishes. "You are dismissed," she adds quietly as she makes a point of focusing on the papers before her.

Nanny stands up and straightens her skirts as she turns and walks out the door without another word. Leaving Allura shaking in frustration from their encounter.


	4. Answers

**Chapter 4: Answers**

The three guys turn the corner just in time to see Keith leaving Coran's office.

Keith sees them and their expressions and sighs. "What are you three up to?" he asks in as light a tone as he can manage.

"We came looking for you, oh fearless leader," Lance retorts with a hint of anger to his tone.

"Here I am," Keith replies guardedly.

"When were you gonna tell us you were leaving?" Lance asks.

Keith looks down the hall before pointing back to the rec room. "Let's go talk elsewhere."

"Fine," Lance says and the four return to their place of solace.

Keith walks over to the couch and sits down, the other three following his lead as they all stare at him awaiting his reply.

After along, tense silence, Keith looks at his three teammates before allowing his eyes to rest on Lance.

"Where did you hear I was leaving?" Keith asks cautiously.

"We saw you and Coran talking, and neither one of you looked too happy. Then we hadn't seen you all day, so I started digging and found your transfer request," Pidge replies.

Keith sits there stunned for a moment. "I was unaware you could read my encrypted documents."

Pidge squirms a bit in his seat. "I didn't know you encrypted it."

Keith sighs. "Look. It will be some time before anything happens. IF anything happens. For now, Coran has put my request for a transfer on the back burner. But he is going through with the request for a couple of cadets. We've needed to do that for some time. The princess can't continue piloting blue forever."

"But why?" Hunks asks.

"Why what?" Keith replies.

"Why the transfer?"

"Because I don't want to be here when Allura marries someone else," he replies so quietly that they guys almost don't hear him.

"You're in love with her?" Lance and Pidge ask at the same time. Huge grins on their faces.

"About time you admitted it," Hunk mutters, causing the other three to look at him. "What? Like it isn't obvious?" he replies defensively. "You hinted at it this morning, Lance," he says turning to his friend before turning back to his commander. "It has been obvious to me for a couple of years. I just don't know why the two of you haven't admitted it to yourselves."

Keith stares at the man with his mouth slightly agape.

Pidge and Lance burst out laughing.

Keith shifts his attention to them. "What exactly is so funny?" he says with a hint of annoyance.

"That Hunk had it figured out before us," Lance says as he gasps for air from laughing. "And that you're not outright denying it!"

"He is the quiet observant type. I shouldn't have been surprised. He's just not usually so...blunt."

"I said what you needed to hear," Hunk replies seriously. "Maybe I should go talk to the princess too."

"No!" Keith, Lance and Pidge all shout.

"She has said she wishes to speak with me privately over dinner this evening. I think we'd already be having the discussion about the transfer had Nanny not come out to where we were talking on the balcony and dismissed me."

"Ooooohhhhh. Over dinner?" Lance teases, waggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

Keith rolls his eyes. "Seriously Lance? Look. It is not a conversation I am entirely looking forward to. But I much prefer it than the one I'm about to have."

"And what conversation is that?" Lance asks suddenly interested.

"I am going to speak with Nanny about how she treats Allura," he says in a tone that shows just how much he is dreading the conversation. "I know she's convinced there is something going on between the princess and I, but there isn't. There never can be. Which is the main reason I put in for the transfer request. I could not bear to see her marry someone else. Especially if they didn't love her or her him. I've seen the so-called princes Nanny has tried to get her to 'court'. They see her as a way to obtain a throne and produce heirs. It would be too painful to see her subjected to that."

The three guys stare at him, obviously unaccustomed to him being so open with his feelings.

"I say see what the princess says. Tell her everything. Who knows? She might like you too," Pidge replies.

"Oh, believe me, she does," Hunk retorts with a grin.

"I'm no noble. We could never be," Keith replies. "Any feelings we may or may not have don't matter in this."

"SHE has the power to MAKE you a noble you noble idiot!" Lance quips. "So go talk with Hurricane Nanny, then go dine with the princess. Send us a text if we need to interrupt or divert the Hurricane. But go!"

Keith stares at the three as if truly seeing them for the first time, then gives a slight nod. "Wish me luck," he mutters as he stands up and turns towards the door.

"You can do this," Hunk says in his most encouraging tone.

"Yeah. And no more of this abandoning us crap," Lance adds as he heads out the door and it closes after him.

"Things just got interesting around here," Lance says with a grin. The other two guys nod in agreement, their grins as wide as Lance's..

"Yeah. We may just have to help him out," Pidge states.

"Let's see how this 'Private dinner' goes first," Hunk suggests. "Let's find out where they're meeting, then find someplace to watch hopefully unnoticed."

"And divert Nanny if she tries to stop them," Lance adds. "Let's meet up again at 14:30 and share information and go from there."

"Agreed," Hunk and Pidge say as the three head their separate ways.


	5. Keith and Nanny...and Allura

**Chapter 5: Keith and Nanny...and Allura**

Nanny's hands are clenched into fists at her sides and she is shaking with a rage she is struggling to hold in. She stalks down the hallway and turns left, the door to her office barely opening before she enters and stopping short when she finds Keith sitting in a chair in front of her desk as the door closes behind her. "Can I help you?" she asks stiffly.

"We need to talk, Lady Hys," Keith says as he stands in greeting just as the door shuts.

Nanny slowly opens her hands, unclenching them, taking a couple of breaths in an attempt to keep her composure as she slowly walks to her desk and takes a seat. She rifles through some papers before she realizes the commander has remained standing. "Sit," she says sharply, barely casting a glance in his direction as she arranges various schedules into stacks.

Keith sits and clasps his hands together, placing them on his lap as he waits silently to be fully acknowledged.

Nanny realizes he won't speak first and finally looks up to the young man. "What is this about, Commander?"

"The Princess," he replies quietly.

"What about her?" she asks coolly, watching his reactions closely.

"Why do you continue to treat her as a child?" he asks. "She is not one any longer. She hasn't been for some time."

"She is naive. She would throw herself to the first man to show her affection. She must think of her people, not of herself," she replies. "I don't expect someone like you to understand."

Keith lets out an involuntary snort of derision. "Those so-called noble princes wanted her as a breeding prize; nothing more than a trophy. They could care less about our people."

" _My_  people; not  _our_  people," she corrects. "You and those others are not one of us."

"We are as much citizens of this world as you are, Lady Hys," he says firmly. "We have bled, fought, toiled, helped to rebuild and died to protect this world. Our loyalty is to the Princess, this planet and its people. Be that for better or worse."

"It still does not give you the right to make her hope to have a relationship with you. You are nowhere near her status. You have no right to try and claim her."

"I'm not trying to lead her on, Lady Hys. We were discussing pilots, nothing more. She has come to talk to me because I treat her no differently than any of the others. But you speak as if she is nothing more than property. Surely she means more than that to you," Keith says slowly, carefully choosing his words. "She means far more than that to her people, to Coran, to all of us."

"She is everything to me!" Nanny snaps. "It is why I won't permit her to be with someone below her status."

"Those that you have deemed 'worthy' of courting her have so far only desired two things from her; Her power and to give them heirs. Is that really what you want? Do you think that is all she wants?" he asks, his tone barely civil.

"She has no idea what she wants, but I warn you; if you so much as touch her in a way I deem inappropriate, I will make sure you are sent far from here. Stay away from her unless I or Coran are within sight of you both," she says in an almost threatening tone. "You are dismissed, Commander."

Keith stands to leave when the door opens and both turn to find a furious Allura walking into the office.

Both look uneasy at the glint in her eyes. "Do not leave Keith," she says in a tone that makes him return to his seat. "I want to make something perfectly clear here. I am no one's property. I am a grown woman who can think for myself. I will choose who I spend my life with. Do you both understand me?"

Both nod, afraid to speak.

Allura turns to Keith, "I do not wish you to leave, but if you feel that you must, then do so," she says as her voice cracks with emotion. "I saw the transfer request. Is this because of Nanny?"

"No, it is not," he replies quietly. "I put it in before I spoke to Coran. It is why he and I had our discussion."

She blinks, obviously not expecting the answer. "We shall speak at dinner," she replies. "For now, I wish to continue my discussion with Lady Hys,  _privately_."

"As you wish," Keith replies and giving a small bow after standing before leaving the office quietly, the door opening, then swishing shut in his wake.

Allura then turns to face Nanny, starting several times to speak, only to rethink her words and pause again. "Do you think I have learned nothing from you?" she finally says as her voice breaks and she takes a seat in the chair Keith has just vacated, relishing the warmth he left.

Nanny stares at the woman before her dumbfounded by the question. "I...I want what is best for you. Just as your parents would," she says quietly as she blinks back tears.

"My parents loved each other, Nanny. They would want me to marry not only for the good of the people, but for love," she says as a tear falls down her cheek. "You've seen the court of Pollux. Their king married for status, not love. The people are miserable, what's left of their court is breaking apart. I feel Keith can be a good leader. He has shown himself capable. Look at me. How I have grown under his tutelage. The people know he would die to protect them...and me. I want the chance to see if he even cares for me like that, as Coran seems to think he does."

"He has not said he wishes to court you? The way Coran spoke it was already happening," Nanny replies obviously flustered.

Allura looks surprised, but shakes her head. "If they have discussed me in such a manner, I have not been made aware of it. But so what if I did choose him? He is a good man. He would be good to the people, and to me."

"But he is not of noble blood," Nanny says obviously tired of this conversation.

"He is noble in every way that matters to me. He and the others have more than earned titles of nobility here. Perhaps such an acknowledgement is long overdue. They have given themselves to this world and its people and have not asked for anything in return but to remain here. Even Coran agrees we owe all of them something in retribution. As to Keith, if he has intentions on courting me, we shall see what happens. If it is determined that we are compatible we can then discuss a more permanent arrangement, should we wish to pursue it. But regardless of who I permit to court me, I do not want you to interfere, Nanny. I will make my decision when the time is right. For tonight, I am going to have dinner with Keith after I go over a few more proposals made from the town. I shall see you tomorrow. I bid you good evening," Allura says before taking her leave, the door opening then closing leaving Nanny to stare at the plain metal in her wake.


	6. The Conversion of Nanny

**Chapter 6: The Conversion of Nanny**

Nanny breaks down as the silence lingers after Allura's abrupt departure. Her sleeve is soaked and her face tear stained when she stands, turning to look out the small window to the side of her office. The sun has set and the moon is just coming up over the horizon. She looks down towards the courtyard and takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly as something catches her eye. She spies someone on a blanket, a basket beside them. Deciding to get a better view she heads to her small adjacent powder room to wash her face before leaving her office and going further down the corridor to the library.

Not seeing anyone, she heads to the back where there are tables to sit and research, near the wall of windows. She searches to get her bearings before spotting the man on the blanket. She stiffens when she realizes she is watching Keith as Allura steps out into the courtyard. He stands up when he sees her and offers a hand to assist her in sitting down. She takes it and smiles. Nanny makes a note that she has changed into pants and a tunic top, yet still looks regal. She sees them talking and then Allura looks down, her shoulders slumping. Keith moves beside her and places and arm around her in a show of comfort. He says something to her and she looks up and nods slightly. She wonders what the two could be talking about as she watches them from afar.

* * *

"I'm sorry for not telling you about the transfer request," Keith says quietly as they both sit down on the blanket. "I wasn't sure what to tell you."

"Why would you leave here?" she asks. "Are you not happy?"

"I am…" he starts to reply, but stops, unable to form a reply he feels to be suitable.

"But?" she prods quietly.

"I...I can't stop how and what I feel," he replies slowly. "Even if I have no right feeling it," he adds in a tone she can barely make out.

Allura looks at him in confusion. "Keith whatever are you talking about? You're making less sense than Pidge and Hunk."

Keith manages a small smile at her joke before his features become serious. "I know that I can never be with you, and my staying here would just become too painful for me."

Allura looks down, her shoulders slumping. "I don't mean to hurt you, Keith. But I need you here. No matter what Nanny says. According to her no one will be good enough for me. No matter who I want to be with."

Keith moves over to her side and gently places an arm across her shoulder. "You deserve more than anyone could ever give. You have given so much of yourself to everyone else. And yet through it all, you've become a strong woman. Braver than anything I thought you'd be when we first met," he says with a small laugh.

She looks up and gives him a wry smile and a slight nod and he moves back to his original spot across from her. "Is that so?" she asks curiously after watching him a few moments. "I am glad that I exceeded your expectations, Commander," she replies lightly.

"You have, Your Highness. Every last one of them," he says as they begin eating.

The couple lapse into silence for a bit. "So what did Coran say that got Nanny so riled up?" Allura asks after she finishes her sandwich. "What brought this whole 'who I am allowed to marry' thing up?"

"Coran is observant," Keith says cautiously as he finishes his food.

Allura studies him closely. "Alright," she says slowly. "What has he observed that I've missed?" she asks.

Keith takes a breath and forces himself to face her, his eyes meeting hers. "The fact that I've fallen in love with you," he says in a tone she can barely hear.

Allura blinks several times, attempting to process what he's said. "You're not joking are you?" she asks as her voice cracks with emotion and a tear falls down her cheek.

Keith moves back to her side and wipes the tear from her cheek, and shakes his head. "I'm quite serious. But knowing that we'd never have the chance, I thought it would be best to train a couple new pilots and leave than to see you with someone else," he replies. "Especially if it was someone who didn't love you," he adds quietly.

"What if I want to be with you? No matter what Nanny says. Would you be willing to help prove you are worthy?"

Keith looks at her stunned, barely able to take a breath. After several minutes, he leans in and kisses her cheek before giving her a smile. "Milady, it would be my honour to take on such a challenge."

Allura smiles a bright genuine smile. "Then let's show everyone just how right we are for one another."

They talk a while longer before cleaning up and going their separate ways. Nanny watching them the entire time, even following from afar to be sure he doesn't enter her room. She is relieved to see him leave her at her door and then continue on to his room.

* * *

This goes on many nights throughout the next year. A venue that is usually not used much, the courtyard, a balcony, the private dining room, all of which anyone could enter, but still give the couple some privacy. Occasionally, they even go into the village to dine at a restaurant, as things slowly begin to return to life before Zarkon and Lotor. Each night, at each place, Nanny watches them from afar. Silently judging, waiting to see how this plays out. Some months later Nanny is once more watching from the library windows when Coran comes up beside her.

"The people are glad to see her happy, Hys. There is talk of a betrothal. The people want them to be together. If he proposes, would you still object?"

Nanny watches the couple once more and sees Allura laughing perfectly at ease with the Commander who also appears at ease and laughing. They are walking hand in hand, chatting without a care in the world, oblivious to being watched. They stop and watch as the sun completely sets below the horizon across the lake before Allura turns to face Keith, who gently pulls her into an embrace and kisses her briefly. "No, I would not object." Nanny replies before turning towards the front of the library once more. She says not another word to Coran as she reaches the door and walks out as tears slowly stream down her smiling face.

* * *

A little more than a year later, Keith and Allura are finally walking back to their quarters, both barely able to move after all of the dancing, and moving about talking with the guests until nearly sunrise the following day. They are nearly to their suite when they come face to face with Nanny.

"Lady Hys?" Keith says with a hint of uncertainty when he sees the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Your Majesties," she says giving the couple a bow.

"Are you alright, Nanny?" Allura asks, obviously concerned.

"Yes, Milady. I am better than I've been in a long time. I came to congratulate you both. And to apologize for making this so hard on the both of you."

Keith lets out a chuckle. "If you hadn't, I would have had nothing to prove, Lady Hys."

She gives him a small nod before turning to face the woman who has been in her charge for years, "Your parents would be proud of you, and your choice of a husband and king. I wish you both all of the happiness you have worked so diligently for. And I hope to soon be able to care for any future heirs, she says with a wry smile as she takes her leave, turning and entering the elevator before the stunned couple staring after her. Before they slowly turn and enter their royal chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this little story. It has undergone several makeovers. I'm sure it's still not perfect, but I wanted to share a positive story, since there is so much negativity of late. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
